


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by evmlove



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, TMP Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evmlove/pseuds/evmlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TMP Secret Santa for tinyfierceandsassy. Her prompt was: Dandy goes on a cute xmas date! Cliche snowfall would be appreciated ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyfierceandsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/gifts).



> This is my gift to tinyfierceandsassy for TMP Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2014! I hope you like it!
> 
> Kind of AU/or future (who knows ;) )
> 
> Big thanks to Erin Marlow (seaavery1) for beta-ing and inspiring!

_"Sleigh bells ring..."_ Mindy sings to herself as she puts the final touches of her make up on. She and Danny are going out for Christmas Eve dinner. It's their first Christmas as a married couple and this year they're spending the holidays in, just the two of them. Her parents had decided to fly out to California to see Rishi since he didn't have a long winter break, and Richie had asked Annette to fly down to Florida.  
  
A knock at the door pulls her out of her thoughts. "Danny, could you get that please?" she calls out. "Babe?"  
  
"Danny?" She calls out again when the knocking persisted. She comes out of the bathroom, worried that Danny had fallen asleep as he'd just come home from an emergency C-section a couple of hours ago. But he was not in the bedroom and nowhere to be found in the apartment.  
  
"Danny Castellano!" She yells out as the knocking continues. She goes over to open the door, and is shocked to see her husband there with a huge bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Merry Christmas, sweetheart" he says as he hands her the flowers and gives her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Danny!" she squeals as she takes the flowers from him. She beams at him and grabs his chin to give him a proper kiss.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Let me just put these in water and get some shoes on."  
  
"Please don't wear your crazy heels, It's supposed to snow tonight and I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"Oh, come on. You know those weather reports are famously inaccurate" she calls out even though she comes out of the bedroom wearing fashionable, but sensible booties. "Let's go. I'm starving," she says as she walks over to him. He looks down at her shoes and laughs as he helps her into her coat.  
  
***  
  
They had chosen a small Italian restaurant. It's quiet and intimate and decorated elegantly in red, green and gold. The atmosphere feels warm and friendly. They share a bottle of wine as they laugh over Morgan's antics at work and decide on getting the "Christmas Eve Feast of the Seven Fishes" sampler. For Danny, it's as close to a homemade Christmas Eve dinner that he can share with Mindy despite not being with Richie and his mom. Mindy enjoys hearing Danny say all the dishes in Italian.  
  
_"Vongole Originante...Alici Marinati ...Linguine con le Vongole...Spaghetti con le Cozze...Baccala alla Vesuviana...Gamberoni Casalinga Siciliana...Anguilla Livernese ...Cannoli di Ricotta ...Struffoli..."_  
  
They end their meal with espresso and are about to ask for the bill when Mindy notices tiramisu on the menu.  
  
"Honey, look, they have tiramisu!"  
  
"We already have some at home," Danny reminds her. Annette had given them a batch of her famous tiramisu before she flew out to Florida. "You know Ma's is the best you'll ever have - no need to waste our money or our taste buds on something that can't even compare!" Mindy already knows this, but she just smiles and decides to test how far Danny's rant is going to get.  
  
"But it's a special tiramisu...it's peppermint flavor!"  
  
"What? Why would you change a classic like tiramisu? It's good as it is! No need to add special flavors! Tiramisu should taste like mascarpone, ladyfingers, good coffee liquer, espresso and chocolate! Come on. Let's get the bill, I don't need to waste more time at an establishment that would ruin a perfectly good tiramisu!"  
  
Mindy laughs and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm kidding babe. I know your mom's is the best. And I was just kidding about the peppermint flavor too, you're just so cute when you rant. But yes, let's get the bill. All this tiramisu talk has made me want some."  
  
***  
  
They leave the restaurant with their bellies full and happy smiles on their faces. As they walk out onto the street it starts to snow.  
  
"Danny!" Mindy exclaims happily. "It's snowing!"  
  
"See I told you so" he tells her with a wink.  
  
"Let's take a walk at the park before we go home."  
  
"What about Ma's tiramisu?"  
  
"I'm sure it can wait. Come on, be romantic with me."  
  
Danny gives her a big smile and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in to give her a kiss on the temple.  
  
"Anything for you, babe."  
  
They walk through the park hand in hand with big smiles on their faces, stealing loving looks at each other every few seconds.  
  
"Brrr. It's freezing out! My hands are so cold" she claims as she wraps both of her hands around his.  
  
"I keep telling you to wear gloves!"  
  
"But if I wear gloves I can't use my phone!"  
  
"Then wear the ones with the fingers cut off," he argues.  
  
"What do you think I am? A hobo?" She rolls her eyes at him and then tugs on his hand. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm hungry again and there's tiramisu waiting for us in the fridge."  
  
Danny laughs as he pulls her closer into him. "Yeah, come on."  
  
"Merry Christmas, babe."  
  
"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


End file.
